The invention relates to a dual-circuit brake system as defined hereinafter. A brake system of this type is known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 08 546).
This known brake system is equipped with an anti-skid pressure control valve that makes dual-circuit brake pressure regulation possible and that further requires only one brake circuit for its pilot control. This pressure control valve is preferably used wherever two different brake circuits are operative on the same wheel.
In principle, the known system could also be applied to a vehicle with a double-axle arrangement, in which the various brake circuits each act on one axle and only one of the two axles of the double axle is sensed for anti-skid regulation purposes, for the sake of economy.
However, then the problem arises that--in contrast to the situation when the brake pressures of one vehicle axle are regulated--in a double-axle arrangement the brake cylinder volume is also doubled, so that an enlarged valve embodiment is required for the thereby dictated increased air volume throughput. However, the special valve construction that is then required for this instance is intrinsically expensive and uneconomical, especially if it is unlikely to be manufactured in large quantities.